Mine
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Jagan. some Kenlos.


**Mine:**

* * *

Carlos bounced up and down in Logan's passengar seat "This place is great!" he shouted at his roomate. Logan looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"It's just downtown, genius" Logan shot at him. He often wondered what administration was thinking when they put a Math/Physics double major student with a Art Major. Logan loved Carlos like the brother he'd never had, that his parents hadn't loved each other enough to have, but he was slightly insane.

"Come on, Logie! We gotta meet Kendall at the Café!" Carlos shouted, slamming his hands along to the pop music he had turned on. Logan shot him a death glare.

"Please don't hit my car. I saved my allowance for 4 years and my paychecks as well, to get this car. The least you can frieken do is respect it." He glared at his latino best friend. "Just because your mom and dad will buy you whatever you want, we aren't all that fortunate"

"Sorry Logie"

"Please don't call me that. How much do you know about this Kendall character anyways?" Logan asked skeptically. He'd only come along incase Kendall Knight turned out to be some 40 year old man who hunted on 20 year old guys. Who had the last name Knight anyways? It just seemed creepy. Plus, the pictures Carlos had shown him of the guy, the guy had been too beautiful. It had to be a model.

"Well, he's double majoring in English and Education. He's here on a hockey scholarship. He wants to be a PE teacher when he's done getting his credentials, because he had a career ending injury when he was 18, so he can't skate professionally for the NHL anymore. His dad ran out on them when he was 7. His mom owns a restaurant. He has a 15 year old sister named Katie"

"Okay. What else?" Logan asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"He lives in the same dorm as us"

"Yet we're meeting him at the café" Logan said sadly, Carlos's plans never made any sense.

"It's called a lunch date." Carlos shot at him, annoyed, as Logan parked the car. The 5'6 ball of energy bounced into the Café before Logan had even unbuckled his seatbelt. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed his messenger bag out of the backseat and followed his best friend into the café, slightly wondering why people even wanted to be in love. It only let to heartbreak.

He shook his head as he entered. Sure enough, Carlos's blind date was who he said he was. How did one person get so lucky in the looks department. Logan slipped into a booth next to Carlos, who introduced him to his blond date "Kendall, this is Logan. The geeky roommate"

Kendall laughed "It's nice to meet you" he said, taking a drink of his soda.

"Hello, My name is James and I'll be your-" Logan looked up at the server and his mouth slightly dropped open. The server shook his head and continued. "I'll be your server this afternoon" he finished. "How can I get you started"

"I'll have a diet coke" Carlos said, too busy oogling Kendall to pay much attention to the _Adonis _standing at the head of their table, pen poised to write down orders. He was tall, brown hair, hazel eyes- _the most amazing eyes Logan had ever seen. _He was young, maybe 19 or 20. He was smiling curiously at them. He wrote down Carlos's order and looked expectantly at Logan, only there was definitely something more than just a professional look in his eyes.

"I'll have an iced tea. Lemon. 2 natural cane sugars" Logan said softly, willing the server not to leave. James smiled and took down the order.

"Okay, I'll go fill those and then come take your order" James said, heading towards the kitchen. Logan couldn't help it, he had to watch James leave. Until Kendall pointed it out to Carlos, who proceeded to slap Logan upside the back of the head. Twice.

"Dude!" Logan turned around, rubbing the back of his head.

"Take a picture, Logan, it'll last longer" Carlos gave Logan a funny look and then turned back to Kendall the topic of hockey coming up. The one thing Logan and Carlos had in common besides their two left feet.

Logan rolled his eyes and reached over to the bread basket. This was one of the only restaurants in the city that offered free hors d'oeuvres in the form of bread. Carlos was too caught up in Kendall, or the entire bread basket would already be gone. He and Carlos frequented this restaurant a lot. Logan had grown up in town, so he knew the best places to eat, drink, and study.

He took a bite of the carrot bread, smiling as James came back over, setting down the drinks in front of them. "Okay, do you all know what you want or should I give you a couple minutes?" he asked, noticing the unopened menus in front of Logan and Carlos.

"Chicken Salad" Logan said, referencing their most popular item. "With ranch"

"Chicken Strips!" Carlos bounced slightly in the seat, grinning. "and make sure the fries are curly!" Logan slapped him in the back of the head.

Kendall rolled his eyes "I'll have the same as Logan, but with Italian dressing"

"and Logan is-?"

Logan raised his hand "Me. The third wheel." He said. James smiled sympathetically.

"Okay, well, Mr. Third Wheel, do you want crispy or grilled chicken, you never answered." James asked, smiling at Logan again.

"Oh. Silly me. I wanted grilled" Logan slapped his forehead in exasperation. He _would_ forget the most crucial part of his order.

"I wanted crispy" Kendall added. James nodded, taking the order.

"Chicken Strips, do you want any sauce?" he asked, eyes darting back to Logan before looking at Carlos. Carlos shook his head vigorously. Logan gave James an apologetic look.

"Okay, let me go place these" James said, leaving again. Logan watched him leave, before turning around to find Carlos's eyes on him. Kendall shook his head and reached for the bread basket.

"What?" Logan asked his roommate, raising an eyebrow. Carlos shook his head.

"Dude, you're in love" Carlos said. "With tall, dark and handsome over there." Carlos pointed at James, who was taking a girl's order. The girl was flirting with him, but James kept glancing over in their direction.

"Was I that obvious?" Logan asked, slightly panicked.

Kendall nodded "I don't even know you and I knew. The only way you could have been more obvious was if you tried to order him off the menu." Kendall informed him. "Talk about blatant. You were batting your eyes at him the entire time and what the heck were you doing with your head?" he asked.

Carlos flopped back in his seat "Logie does that every time he gets a crush" Carlos explained. After 2 years of living together, Carlos and Logan knew these things about each other.

"Yeah, well, Carlos wants to know when he can move in, Kendall" Logan responded. Carlos through a piece of bread at him, annoyed.

Kendall laughed "You two are more like brothers than my roommate and his twin" he informed them. "Seriously, Logan, he seemed really nice, and I've seen him on campus. You should talk to him, like, besides ordering food."

Logan shrugged "I guess I could do that"

* * *

Logan approached the dark haired man sitting on a bench in the student garden the next day. "Hey, uh, James, right?" he asked, sitting down next to him. "You were my waiter yesterday. I was with the weird guy who had 10 baskets of bread and the blond with the funny eyebrows"

James looked up from his book "Oh, chicken strips and root beer. Never did get their names. You're Logan, right?"

"Yeah" Logan nodded, smiling at him. "Logan Mitchell" he added, holding a hand out.

"James Diamond. So you go here?"

"Yeah. I live in Parker Hall"

"I live in one of the independent houses, down by the river" James said. Logan sighed jealously. His parents could never afford to let him live in the independent housing.

"That's so cool. I can't afford that" Logan admitted.

James laughed "I have almost a full ride here, and then I work to pay for the housing. Housing can get a little pricey" James told him. "So, who were the other two?"

"Oh. Well, Chicken Strips is Carlos, my obnoxious and loveable roommate. The other one was Kendall, Carlos's new boyfriend. At least, I'm pretty sure that was why Kendall came home with us yesterday and hasn't left yet."

James laughed "So, they're gay then?"

"Yeah. One of three things Carlos and I happen to have in common, just in case that offends you or something" Logan said, looking at James for his reaction. He didn't normally come out to people he'd met twice in his life, but there was something about James.

James shrugged. "I'd be a hypocrite if I was offended by it. I'm bisexual. No harm in that." James said, smiling at Logan.

Logan smiled back. "Yeah" he said.

After a few minutes, James finally looked back up "Okay, screw this. Will you go out with me?"

Logan laughed. "Sure" he said tentatively. He normally didn't date, but James was irresistible.

* * *

**4 months later:**

"Logan, come on, I'm not trying to sleep with you" James complained from across the couch at his boyfriend. "I just want to cuddle. Nothing serious." He said. 4 months and the most intimate James and Logan had gotten was maybe a hug.

Logan sighed. "James, please. I- just can't"

James looked at him sadly. "But why not?" he asked, folding his arms. All he really wanted was to hold Logan, who was completely guarded. "Logan, why?"

Logan shook his head "James, I can't talk about it. It's too hard" he said, standing up.

James stood up after him, grabbing his shoulders softly. "Someone hurt you before." He whispered. "Logan, who hurt you? Was it Carlos? Was it the Dak guy?"

"No. Carlos has never hurt me and neither has Dak" Logan said. "James, please let go"

James let go, biting his lip "Who hurt you, Logan? Who made it so you don't even want me to touch you?" he begged.

Logan shook his head. "I-can't tell you. Not today."

James sighed "Can I at least hold you, even once?" he said.

"I want to go slow" Logan said. James felt his heart break at how vulnerable and broken his love was.

"I know. But come on, Logan, I won't hurt you" James whispered. "I love you, baby" he said. Logan shook his head.

"No, James. Not yet" Logan whispered. "Please don't yell at me. Please don't hit me"

James looked at him like he was crazy. "Logan, when did I ever yell at you? I understand you want to take things slow and careful. I-just don't really understand why. I'd never yell at you for what you want. And who hit you?"

Logan shook his head. James bit his lip and silently took Logan's arms. "Come on, lets go somewhere that isn't here" James commanded, leading Logan down to the river (more of a stream, really) behind James' small, one bedroom house. He sat down on the bank, pulling Logan down with him.

"Logan, how much have I told you about who I was growing up?" James asked softly, staring at the man sitting next to him.

"Just that your mom died when you were 5 and you don't get along with your dad or older brother" Logan whispered.

"Logan, that's not the full story. Growing up, I was always the pretty one of us three boys, but Dylan was the athlete and little Connor was the favorite. Dylan and Connor could do no wrong in my dad's eyes. I was the devil's spawn in my dad's opinion, because I wasn't very manly. I couldn't help I cared about how I looked and smelled and dressed, I just thought everyone should care" James told him. "Dylan was a bully, pushing me and Connor around. I loved Connor with everything I had, he was my mom's last child and I promised her I'd protect him"

Logan sighed and nodded. He knew Connor had died before the age of 16. "What happened?"

"Cancer. Connor was 14, I was 16 and Dylan was 20. Connor died relatively fast. But the abuse from my dad and Dylan picked up over the next 2 years. I got a full ride to college here on the west coast as fast I could hightail it out of New Hampshire. I don't plan on going back there. " James said. "My dad blamed me for Connor, said I wanted him to be dead. Connor was my best friend"

"I know you'd never hurt him in anyway" Logan said. James head was hanging, so Logan scooted over to where he was sitting. "Do you want to know my story?"

James nodded, looking at him sadly.

"My parents got divorced when I was 7. They'd hated each other since I was 2. I can't remember them ever being happy with each other. They loved me, sure, but not each other. My dad had a different mistress every night for a month when I was 6, I didn't know this until recently, but it still makes me upset. My mom contemplated suicide to get out of that hell. My dad got drunk and knocked her around. He knocked me around occasionally when he was drunk. He hit my mom, really hard, that last night." Logan whispered "I begged them to stop, to love each other again, but they didn't have it in them to stop. They were divorced 4 months later. My dad has been in and out of my life ever since, sending huge checks on my birthday, on Christmas, and sometimes other times. My mom raised me until I was 17 and living at college, since I graduated in June and my birthday is in October. She died in a horrible car accident. I don't know what I would have done without Carlos during that time. He basically forced me out of bed in the mornings, forced me to do my school work and got me to live." Logan said, tears welling up. "I miss her , so much. But I'm scared to fall in love because goodbye is my native language"

James sighed "Logan, I love you" he whispered. "Your mom is probably so proud of you" he held his arms out, inviting Logan once more into his arms. Logan didn't hesitate this time, simply crawled into James's lap and let him wrap his arms around him. James savored the feeling of this, Logan in his arms, silently shaking. He loved Logan being so near. He just wished that Logan was happier and that his life had been less complicated.

"I love you baby"

* * *

**One Year, 2 Months Later**

"James, put it there, not there" Logan shouted at his boyfriend of a year and a half, crossing his arms. They had just finished college, and with Carlos's rich parents help, the two couples had bought a house downtown, close to where this had all started.

Currently, Logan was standing in the middle of what would be his and James's bedroom, watching James rearrange some furniture. Logan hadn't been much help, so now he was supervising James.

In the room down the hall, they could hear Kendall and Carlos working together, like they always did, to set up their room. James looked up from the dresser, panting. "Logan, shut up for 4 seconds and let me get it there, damn it" he growled.

Logan folded his arms. "James, you aren't moving it in the right direction" he said.

"I have a say in what our room looks like too" James shot back. Logan rolled his eyes. "What's with the eye rolling?"

"You're stupid, James, is what's with the eye rolling. You can't put a dresser against that kind of window. That kind of window is too be sat in and enjoyed. " Logan said. "I suggested putting it in the closet because it will give us more room" he announced.

"Look, Logan, I might spoil you, but you can't get everything you want" James snapped. "You think just because you had a shitty life you can just control everything. I say it goes here. Who's the man here, anyways, Logan?"

Logan let out a load groan of frustration "Technically, we're both men. Just because you control everything doesn't make any less of a man!" he shouted.

"I don't care, I say, putting nice furniture in the closet is stupid and we're not doing it" James snapped, coming around the dresser and folding his arms. "I have some say in what goes on"

Logan rolled his eyes "You won't even listen to me!' he shouted, pushing James back.  
I bet you don't even really love me!" James stumbled back as Logan stormed out of the room. James shook his head, cussed under his breath and followed Logan out of the room.

"Logie!"

Logan finally collapsed in the backyard, sobbing his eyes out. James smacked himself in the back of the head and knelt down next to him. "Logan-"

"Just say goodbye, James, It's so much easier than stringing each other along in some fake romance"

James shook his head. "No, Logan. We're not over. We'll never be ever. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Logan looked up at him "I- D- I wanted a window seat so bad, and you were just pushing the dresser there. Why wouldn't you listen?"

"Because I'm an idiot. But listen to this. You're mine. Nothing can change that, nothing can make that less true. I'm never going to leave, I'm not going to make your dad's mistakes. All you've known is goodbye, but count this as a hello"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been waiting for 3 weeks to do this" James said softly, pulling Logan into his arms and pulling a ring out of his pocket with the other. "I mean, Logan Mitchell, I love you, so much. I never want to let this go. We'll fight but we'll never break apart. You're the best thing that's ever been mine. Will you marry me?"

Logan nodded. "Yes"

* * *

**10 months later**

James pulled his new husband along the airport walkway, a grin on his face. "Come on, Loggie, Carlos and Kendall will land any minute and I want to be the first to greet them, home after their honeymoon!"

Logan laughed and stopped, pulling James close to him. "I love you, James" he whispered. "Isn't it weird how Kendall and Carlos got married on our 3 month wedding anniversary?"

James leaned down to kiss him. "Yeah, I think that was the idea, though." James whispered. "On second thought, Carlos and Kendall can drive. Why don't we go home? I'd rather spend the day with the best thing that's ever been mine"

* * *

A/N: Aww I think it sucks. But I've been addicted to this song. This one and defying gravity (the chris colfer version). I've been working on this slowly for 3 weeks.

So, what did you all think of Big Time Girlfriends? Carlos's girlfriend confused me, I didn't know if he was seriously breaking up with her or not. James had a very cute palm tree though… and I hated Gustavo. But isn't Carlos sweet? And I was sad there was no Logan/James smack down then make up…but it was the first real James/Logan one on one interaction in the show, and James obviously cares about Logan *he offered up his lucky comb… I have the same exact comb…* and I loved their new york performance, it was good for their first live TV performanc, they were a little pitchy and Kendall went out of tune a bit...but still for their first time, they're surely not entirely used to this yet...

Oh! And Happy Birthday Dalton!

Please Review


End file.
